Colección One-Shots: Soul x Maka UA
by leslietendo
Summary: Colección de one-shots de Soul y Maka en Universo Alterno, donde Soul y Maka serán desconocidos con extraños eventos que los conducirán a conocerse, o donde ya se conocen. Romance/Humor. Puede que suba fan-arts de los capítulos a mi DeviantArt: leslietendo El día de hoy: Wi-fi.


¡Hola :'D ¡, tenía ganas de hacer este … ¿fic?, xD colección de one-shots de Universo Alterno entre Soul y Maka C: , debería acabar primero "Ponme en orden" :'v, pero tengo ideas y no se pueden poner en ese fic XD, espero les gusten los one-shots, si tienen ideas que quieren que haga, pónganlas en los comentarios C:

 **-*Soul Eater no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

 **1: Wi-fi**

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn , soy nueva en el edificio y estoy dejando la última caja que tenía, hoy es el día en el que finalmente me libro de mi padre.

Suspiro mientras me estiro en la puerta de mi nuevo hogar.

-Muy bien, Maka, ¡hora de acomodar! -exclamo con entusiasmo mientras entro a mi departamento, pero mi teléfono empieza a sonar, casi nadie me habla a excepción de… mi papá.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? - pregunto algo fastidiada, ya van cuatro llamadas y apenas son las 3 de la tarde.

- _Makaaaaaa~, ¿está todo listo?, ¿quieres que te vaya a ayudar?, ¡Makaaa!, ¿me oyes? –_ dice gritando desde el otro lado de la línea, por supuesto que lo puedo escuchar, hasta la anciana que iba pasando se me quedo viendo preocupada, tan solo le sonreí y se metió a su departamento-

Oh, eso significa que se va a quejar del ruido que haga en mi departamento, porque es una anciana, aunque probablemente sea solo un estereotipo, probablemente es alguien amable y-

- _¡MAKA?!, ¿estás ahí?, ¿no te secuestraron?, ¿no tienes novio, verdad?-_ Olvidé que estaba en el teléfono-

-Eh, tranquilo papá, ¿sabes cuándo vendrán los señores a instalar el internet?, no puedo hacer muchas cosas sin él, necesito entregar tareas y necesito de internet, aunque tengo libros, no me sirvieron de mucho- Necesito el wi-fi, TODO el mundo lo necesita.

- _Ah, sí, irán en dos días, ¿puedes esperar ese tiempo?, si quieres puedo ir a pelearme con ellos para que vayan de inmediato Maka, ¡por ti hago todo, mi ángel! ~ -_ Odiaba el apodo de ángel.

-No, déjalo así, me las arreglaré, te dejo, tengo que acomodar- digo presionando la pantalla táctil de mi celular, dos días sin wi-fi, y no tengo datos en mi celular, tal vez… ¡podría pedirle la contraseña del wi-fi a alguno de mis vecinos!

Abro las opciones de Wi-fi en mi celular, hay dos conexiones cerca, una dice: INV3432 y otra simplemente dice Eater, probablemente la anciana no tenga internet, pero no pierdo nada en ir a preguntarle, ¿cierto?

-Bien…- murmuro mientras toco la puerta que tiene el número 43 en la puerta, yo tengo el 42-

-¿Quién es?- pregunta la anciana desde adentro-

-S-soy Maka Albarn, su nueva vecina- contesto mientras juego con mi camisa-

Abre la puerta y me parece adorable lo que veo, la anciana tiene rulos en la cabeza, una pijama rosada, y pantuflas de conejo, sip, adorable.

-¡Oh, hola linda, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta quitándose los rulos de la cabeza-

-Eh… sé que es algo descortés pedirle esto pero… ¿tiene wi-fi?- pregunto con esperanzas-

-¿Gui… fi?, ¿qué es eso?- pregunta demasiado confundida, probablemente no lo había escuchado antes porque no sabe pronunciarlo tampoco-

-N-no importa, ¡siento molestarla!- digo corriendo hacia mi departamento.

Una de las redes no era de ella, entonces tengo que ir a la puerta de a lado, ojalá no sea alguien raro, o algún tipo peligroso.

-Muy bien, veamos- toco la puerta algo dudosa, espero no sea alguien raro, enserio.

-¡Voy!- se escucha una voz masculina, _que no sea alguien extraño, que no sea alguien extraño_ , oh ya abrió la puerta.

No era alguien extraño.

Parecía de mi edad, aunque si me dijeran que existía alguien con cabello blanco y ojos rojos no les creería, ¿mencioné que solo tiene una toalla en su cintura y tiene el cabello mojado, la mejor piel aperlada que haya visto nunca, el pecho mejor formado y brazos más fuertes que haya vi-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta cortándome mis pensamientos sin cambiar su expresión aburrida-

-M-me llamo Maka Albarn- Bien hecho Maka, tartamudea- Soy nueva en el edificio, vivo a lado tuyo- digo con una sonrisa amable-

-¿Y?- dice sin cambiar su expresión, tendrá buena apariencia pero no tiene la mejor actitud-

-¿Alguna de tus redes son INV3432 o Eater?- digo con una voz hostil, no tiene por qué comportarse así conmigo, aunque no me conviene portarme así con el que probablemente me prestará su internet.

-No doy mi contraseña- dice cerrando su puerta, pero pongo un pie para evitar que la cierre, ¡entonces si es una de sus redes!

Me mira con una expresión confundida, como si no se hubiese esperado que pusiera mi pie, la deja de intentar cerrar para tenerla abierta por completo, dejándome ver más de él, digo su departamento.

-¿Eres nueva en el edificio y lo primero que haces es pedir la contraseña de wi-fi de alguien más?, deberías llamar a alguien para que lo instale en tu departamento- pregunta con los brazos cruzados-

-S-sí, vendrán en dos días, y tengo tareas de la universidad que completar, y enserio necesito el internet, ¿por favor? - digo con mi mejor cara de súplica que tengo.

Parece que lo está haciendo dudar, se revolvió el cabello mojado con una de sus manos, después se pasó esa mano por el cuello, después suspiró, _¿Qué es esto? ¿un show de esos que hay en las despedidas de solteras?,_ volteó a ver a todas partes para al final verme a mí con el ceño fruncido, yo tan solo sonreí de una manera avergonzada.

-Bien.

-¡YAY!- exclamó alegremente para después taparme mi boca con ambas manos, un sonrojo parece asomarse en mis mejillas porque siento que hace más calor de lo normal.

Dio una pequeña risa, después fue por algo adentro de su departamento, y regresó con un papel con algo escrito.

-Mi red es la de "Eater"- dice viendo el papel en sus manos, parece estar pensando algo- Te la daré con una condición-

 _Lo que quieras._

 _¡Maka mala!._

-¿Sí?- pregunto con una cara inocente totalmente diferente a los pensamientos que tengo en mi cabeza-

-Te la daré si me das una cena, últimamente solo he comido comida basura y necesito algo hecho en casa, ¿trato?- dice estirando su mano-

-¡Trato!- digo tomando su mano para después tomar el papel en sus manos y retirarme a mi departamento-

Oh, casi olvido algo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad-

-Soul Evans- dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando unos raramente sensuales y puntiagudos dientes-

-Bueno, Soul, ¡me salvaste a mí y a mi tarea!- digo con una sonrisa, ahora que lo pienso, eso no sonó tan gracioso como esperaba-

-De nada, podía entretenerte si no tenías internet, y espero poder hacer más que solo salvar tu tarea- dice con esa sonrisa-

¿Soy yo o lo dijo en doble sentido?

-G-gracias, ven a mi departamento a las 8, ¿te parece?- pregunto intentando olvidar ese pensamiento-

-Claro, nos vemos, Maka- dice cerrando su puerta-

Creo que de alguna manera tengo una cita con Soul.

 **-Fin-**

Espero les haya gustado el primero de la colección de los one-shots :'D! , dejen reviews con ideas, o si les gusto o no sé, mandarme saludos (¿? :v , no olviden darle fav y follow :P tengo como otras 8 cortas ideas de Universo Alterno *3*!


End file.
